Lutin de Cornouailles
'' |Dernière=''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, '' }} Le lutin se trouve principalement dans le comté de Cornouailles , en Angleterre. C'est une créature de petite taille et de couleur bleue. Généralités D'un caractère particulièrement malicieux, le lutin prend le plus grand plaisir à se livrer à des farces de toutes sortes. Bien qu'il soit dépourvu d'ailes, il a la faculté de voler et s'amuse parfois à saisir par les oreilles des humains sans méfiance qu'il dépose au sommet des grands arbres ou des immeubles. Il émet des jacassements aigüs que seuls ses congénères peuvent comprendre. Histoire 14ème siècle Un sommet organisé par Burdock Muldoon, le chef du Conseil des sorciers, fut perturbé par les gobelins qui avaient amené avec eux autant de créatures à deux jambes qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Les lutins et les fées tourbillonnaient en gloussant et en jacassant autour des sorciers qui s'efforçant de consulter les papiers disposés devant eux. 1992 - 1993 En cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, Gilderoy Lockhart présente d'un air solennel une cage avec les lutins de Cornouailles. Seamus Finnigan éclate de rire en disant qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux. Lockhart maintient que ce sont parfois de petites pestes diaboliques. Dès qu'il ouvre la cage où ils étaient maintenus, ils se répandent dans la classe en filant comme des fusées. Deux d'entre eux attrapent Neville Londubat et le soulèvent dans les airs puis l'attachent au lustre. Deux autres fracassent les carreaux et s'enfuient par les fenêtres. Les autres dévastent consciencieusement la salle : encriers renversés, livres et papiers lacérés ou jetés par les fenêtres, tableaux arrachés... La moitié des élèves se réfugie sous les tables. Lockhart essaie de les arrêter avec un sortilège Mutinlutin Malinpesti mais la formule n'a aucun effet et un lutin lui arrache sa baguette. C'est alors la fin du cours et tout le monde se rue hors de la classe, même Lockhart qui demande à Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger de remettre les lutins dans la cage. Anecdotes *Une phrase modifiée à la traduction fait référence aux lutins dans la version originale "Once we turn into Crabbe and Goyle we won’t fit. And Millicent Bulstrode’s no pixie." *Arabella Figg cite un proverbe : "Le chat est entré dans la cage aux lutins". *Dans la caverne de l'Horcruxe, Harry Potter pense aux lutins quand il se trouve vers le lac, se demandant ce qu'il peut renfermer. C'est ce que dit la version française, dans la version originale, il n'est pas fait mention de lutin mais de Kelpy : "His thoughts were all of water monsters, of giant serpents, of demons, kelpies, and sprites...". Secrets du tournage *Décrits comme dépourvus d'ailes dans la version moldue de Vie et habitant des animaux fantastiques, ils sont dotés d'ailes dans les films et les jeux vidéo. *Les lutins de Cornouailles font leur grand retour dans le film Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : Deuxième Partie où ils sont présents dans la Salle sur Demande. L'un d'eux subtilise le diadème-Horcruxe des mains de Harry Potter. Apparitions *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : Deuxième Partie'' *'' '' *''Lego Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' Liens externes * en:Pixie fi:Ilkiö ru:Пикси Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:Créatures XXX